Kai's Small Glitch
by hilariberri
Summary: [KaixHil][TalxJul][Hilxboys][Kaixboys] Kaiuke! A Gift Fic for December Prodigy. By some chance, Kai had turned into a hot bluehaired bombshell! A boy now trapped inside a female body, how will everyone cope?


A/N: I'm back with a new fic. It's general and humour, oh and KaiHil! This is my present (also a form of an apology) for December Prodigy. We were supposed to write this fic together (A LONG TIME AGO) but due to our time zone differences, my crazy schedule and the sickening fact that school is in a matter of days…I've taken it into my hands. I'm sorry if we didn't get to talk this through, DP, but it's now my gift to you.

Warning: Yaoi lovers, I'm not bashing but this is a COUNTER fic. It's for people who take yaoi as a second and/or perhaps their last choice. It's KaiHil and TalJul.

Summary: Kai has been turned into a girl! Isn't he the hot blue-haired bombshell? One problem though: he's still the asshole everyone knew. A boy now trapped inside a female body, how will everyone cope? How will his fan girls and boys take it? How would _his_ secret crush take it? Will he ever get back to normal?

Sub plot/filler: While all that is happening, another misfortune befalls on a certain bey-girl and a Blitzkrieg Boy is there to "fix" things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade like I don't own…say, the Himalayas or a deserted island in the middle of nowhere.

Hey lovely people, all characters are sixteen (post G-Rev, so they're still in the same clothes) and act like immature brats…well some do anyway. It's a bit OCC. Please enjoy!

Kai's Small Glitch

Prologue Part 1: Smile, buddy!

"Smile, buddy!"

'DON'T EVER CALL ME BUDDY, YOU STUPID MUTT.' Tyson's cheeriness grated on his nerves as the rest of the team propped themselves closer to each other—attempting to fit into the tiny camera lens. His mouth twitched in annoyance, but he tried not to show it. Though visibly, his violet eyes narrowed into a broaden glare. He would _most _certainly **not **smile for the camera.

Three days from now was their annual reunion where the old, lovely Dickenson held parties for all existing teams. This year, it was being held in a chalet slash hotel where the teams could do whatever they want as long as it was G-rated. …Right.

The team posed for a group photo as it was eventually going to be another photo added in Hilary's scrapbook. They stood behind towering cedar and sakura trees and manicured gardens of different coloured tulips, lilies, roses and cosmos. And off the side were a serene, azure pond with a simple wooden bridge over it.

"Oh c'mon you grouch, smile already!" yelled the photographer.

The rest of the team glanced confusedly back at the Russian.

'I smile for no one.' Kai just wouldn't smile out of sheer stubbornness as a small scowl of annoyance graced his lips, "No. Stop complaining and take the picture."

'Oh, here we go,'the whole team sighed with giant sweatdrops, 'so much for making this moment last longer.'

"Idiot," both Kenny and Hilary mumbled.

"Take the picture Tyson," the Chinese deadpanned.

"I was trying," replied Tyson, "to make that damn idiot smile!"—he pointed an accusing finger at Kai, "but he's too Mr. Moody and won't so now you stand there waiting like morons!"

"Just take it, it's not like it'll matter…he's too ugly for human eyes," Daichi muttered without thinking or noticing a certain brunette standing directly behind him.

Everyone backed away, noticing the increasingly dark aura that covered Hilary. Finally receiving the hint from fellow "men," Daichi cringed and backtracked. That was the number one thing you **never** do in front of Hilary: insult Kai then expect to get away without a scratch. They thought they had made their point across with Daichi.

Utter silence.

"I'll take the picture." Hilary calmly broke the silence. She was so calm, it was pretty darn scary. There was a faint icy tone in her voice that anyone could've missed, but Ray, Max, Kenny, Tyson and Kai knew from experience that she was really pissed.

"Oh," Daichi breathed a sigh in relief. Poor Daichi had only known the brunette for a year and only _half _of Hilary's temper. Hurling objects at an individual merely counted as _one _of _many _things Hilary was capable of.

"**Then I'll deal with Daichi…later…much later," **and that was when Daichi signed his funeral.

"NO! NO! NO!" Tyson clutched the tiny disposable camera as he took a step back. "I can do it! Just give me another chance and I'll—"

Make Kai smile? That'd be the day! Everyone knew that **no one **in the _entire _**world** can!

"Give it to her, Tyson," Max admonished.

"Tyson," Ray tiredly spoke, "we have thirty minutes until we have to leave this place and get ready for you know what." There you have it, the G-Revolution team was having a party of their own down at Tyson's place. Kai, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny were the only ones unaware of the party plans.

Because 1) **Hilary** would act like a **cynical cow** if she found out they were having _alcohol_, 2) If idiot **Daichi **knew about it, he'd do something **stupid**…_like tell Hilary_, 3) **Kenny **would **freak out** and start running in circles and 4) If **Kai **_saw_ **Hilary **spazzing after **Daichi **told her and **Kenny** about the **party**, he'd be an **ass** and give them a fucking lecture on alcohol—something the boys didn't need.

See the pattern of party-poopers here? The boys were mature enough to hold their own!

"Do we all honestly want a hysterical Hilary in a public place?" Kenny inquired, averting Hilary's glare.

"So, what'll that do?" Tyson wrinkled his nose.

"We could be banned from this place forever, think of all that ice cream flavours you'll miss," Max pouted because there was no way in hell _anything _would get between him and his ice cream. At the same time Max was sending warning messages with his big blue eyes. 'Hand her the camera if you still want to live.'

"So, I'll live…" Tyson made a snorting noise, getting a mere fraction of the whole silent message.

"If you don't hand over that camera, I'll cut your throat open and have you bleed to death," Hilary glared dangerously at him.

"Well," Ray gulped, "You heard the lady."

"Damn you," was all Tyson could say as he reluctantly proffered the disposable camera. He squished in a spot between Ray and Kai—who glared daggers in a disapproving matter.

"Now…smile!" The flash went off and the boys could no longer take it back; like Kai cared. The picture was done and over with. 'Try again, next year, Tyson,' Kai smirked in thought.

Hilary secretly placed the camera inside a pocket of her yellow skirt and slid everyone a calm smile.

They all stood there…waiting…

Like a lioness on her prey, she approached Tyson quietly. Sending him one of her calmest glares, Hilary grabbed hold of one of his ears within her reach and pulled.

"Owww! Oww! That hurts, Hil! Stop it! Let go!" he yowled as she hauled him towards a pond nearby. The boys' eyes followed them intently while a few snorts and giggles escaped their lips, thus receiving a frightening glare from Dragoon's master. With a cool façade as his mask, Kai observed the fuss with interest.

She did let go. As soon as she did, Hilary shoved him in the chest and sent him plunging into the cold pond. She quickly ran up the bridge, patiently waiting for him to float.

"What'd you do that for?" the now soaked Tyson broke the surface with a gasp.

"Hn, you deserved it," the brunette glowered as she briefly checked her nails. Watch it Hilary, you're beginning to sound like Kai day by day!

"No, I didn't!"

A calm voice suddenly came out of Hilary's lips and took over her whole body, "Yes you did, moron."

"No I didn't, you _attention seeking_—!"

"—**Asshole! Come up here and tell me that again straight to my face, TYSON!"** eh, Hilary was visibly pissed.

"I didn't do anything to you! I was picking on **Kai**!" he suddenly climbed back onto the wooden bridge and was stepping over the railing.

"Tch," scoffing, she rolled her eyes, "All the more reason why I should do…**THIS!**" Her scarlet eyes squinted into a devious glare as Tyson was again met by another push from the one and only.

The navy-blue haired teen fell back with a loud curse, followed by a loud splash, "F--- YOU!"

"Right back at ya!" the female called after with a wink and her left thumb jabbed enthusiastically up the air. "Jerk!"

The whole team erupted into fits of laughter.

"And you were wondering why they broke up in the first place!"

"Yeah…I'm…slowly remembering why!" Ray said between fits of laughter.

"They…never…agreed on anything!" Kenny guffawed into tears.

That was only half of it. Hiwatari Kai kept silent; he hadn't had a single clue of what went on and felt that he shouldn't know.

Turning to the rest of the boys, Hilary's tongue inched its way out of the corner of her mouth. "Anyone up for ice cream, it's my treat!" she chirped with an adorable pout. Ray mentally noted that Hilary had been spending a little too much time with Mariah.

Daichi leapt up and down in excitement, "Awesome!"

"Stop jumping like that, Daichi, or you might piss yourself," Hilary didn't look amused.

"Race you there, Ray!" Max smirked before getting him a head start to the ice-cream stall.

"Hey, you cheater! You had a head start!" Ray trailed after the flash of blonde. They had completely forgotten about the Tyson and Hilary incident.

"Wait up, Ray! I want some ice-cream too!" the dark red-haired boy called after.

"Guys! Don't leave me!" the bespectacled genius trudged on his way, leaving Hilary with the camera and Kai standing on the same spot when all this began.

Kai grumbled an incoherent reply, "…They're together?" He felt like he missed something big. Then his eyes lit up as he repeated faintly. "They **broke** up."

"Kai, are you coming?"

Shot out of his hysteria, Kai blinked back at the smiling brunette then nodded.

---

"It's so hot…" Tala said dryly. 'I don't get it, why do I have to baby-sit _these _boys?' He walked alongside his remaining beyblading team- the Blitzkrieg Boys and heaved a sigh. He'd rather get drunk or ran over by a bus than stand in the scorching heat and wander around some tourist attraction that wasn't even…attractive.

"RRAAUULL!" a brunette not very far away screeched, obviously displeased. Tala snapped his head at the source and scratched his last thought about this place. A long-haired brunette with strangely orange bangs and a pair olive green suddenly brightened this place up—not only due to her red matador-looking outfit!

She was yelling phrases definitely were not English or Russian at a person who was a splitting image of her. The other boy, Raul, just plugged his ears and shut his eyes as his sister could be heard half a mile away. They were the F-Dynasty team, but where was Romero?

Boldly, he signalled the boys to come with him.

"Hey, what happened here?"

The girl froze in place and turned to the redhead.

"Hey. Me llamo Tala. Cómo te llamas?" Boo-yeah! His basic Spanish lessons at Whitney Prep were finally paying off! And Kai thought he was an idiot for taking them!

She grinned through clenched jaw, "You don't need to introduce yourself, and I know who you are. I'm Julia." There was a clump cold chocolate marshmallow swirl ice-cream all over her chest, thanks for her clumsy twin brother who tripped on a rock earlier.

"There's ice cream all over your…" averting his gaze, Tala blushed madly as he merely pointed at 'them.'

"Uhum…yeah…I noticed," she looked down to hide her cherry-tomato face and nodded.

"Can I buy you a new one?" the redhead was still bright crimson.

"A shirt?" she shivered slightly at the cold ice cream.

"You want one? I'm not sure if there are any around here…" his icy blue eyes scanned the area. As much it was a tourist attraction, there wasn't a gift shop nearby unless they went up to the conservatory to gawk at birds all day and splash out on unless gift items. But staring at the birds all day, he was sure that a pretty brunette wouldn't waste her time on those birds.

"Um, no…it's fine!" Julia protested waving her white gloved hands. "I'll just buy another ice-cream cone and get change once I get home."

"I'll buy it for you, even one for your brother." Tala shrugged, insisting on his offer.

Raul, who had been watching them the entire time, smirked. (Yes, even sweet boys smirk) He shot a look at Julia who widened her eyes in reply. Twins were somehow connected as they either told messages to each with one look, know each other's thoughts or telepathically agree with one another at matters in hand.

Julia forced a smile as she wielded another blush, "Okay…"

The two Blitzkrieg Boys exchanged glances; even childhood team mates mentally agreed.

---

"Here you go!" Hilary squealed as she handed him a giant wafer cone with possibly two scoops of chocolate ice cream. Kai should've told her earlier…he didn't like chocolate. He had never tried it and it seemed disgusting anyway—he hated the colour. It didn't seem appetizing. Who'd want their ice cream brown? Though the ice cream was ice cream and Kai was grateful.

He reluctantly took it into his hands and watched Hilary take a strawberry one with a brief thanks.

"Chocolate…it can be bitter and really sweet at times," Hilary beamed slyly.

"Aa," he muttered in reply. The others were pretty much content with the flavours they got…unrecognizable ones. Like what was the flavour with the colour orange? Orange? Peach? Electric blue ice-cream…what the hell was that?

'Whatever.' He tried it anyway. He felt the brown goo melt into his tongue and obliviously, he swallowed.

"Do you like it?" the brunette was smirking.

'What to say about strawberry…' "It's fine, I guess," he deadpanned with a small shrug, the ice cream looked untouched.

"That's good," she sounded relieved. "So, I've been wondering, do you hate me?" her eyes sparkled and were pleading.

His eyes slightly widened and his eyebrows rose on the mere thought, "What made you think that?"

"…ha-ha, _everyone _does!" she faked a chuckle. Then she craned her neck back at the boys behind them. She whispered with a grin, "They only like me because I can hurt them and the fact that I was friends with Tyson when I joined the team. Isn't that the reason why _we_ became friends, Kai?" She winked flirtatiously, teasing to admit the inimitable truth about her out of Kai Hiwatari. Her perfect smile coaxed him.

"Strawberry…it can be a little _too _sweet sometimes," Kai closed his eyes as he promptly ate his ice cream. Opening them once more, he saw that her smile never faltered. "But, it's still good."

"I'm guessing chocolate knows _when _to be," Hilary crooned with a giggle.

His sharp ears picked up her every word and then the best thing happened…

"Thank you, Kai."

He gave her one of his rare smiles that vanished (seemingly forever) after the night his father left him.

Hilary did the next best thing…

She took out her camera and quickly snapped a picture of a smiling Kai.

The flash went off and Kai couldn't take it back or reverse time…so…

Who knew someone could make Kai smile?

---

A/N: Part two of this prologue will be next! Basically, this whole thing is a set of one-shots made into one fic…it works! The Tala and Julia thing _is _important and part of this fic!If you liked this chapter, please review! They hold a lot of power! Thank so much for reading!


End file.
